The One With The Kips
"The One With The Kips" is the fifth episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on NBC on October 29, 1998. Plot After nearly getting caught together by Joey, Chandler and Monica decide to go away for a romantic weekend together, and they each tell the rest of the friends that they have to go away for work. Monica gets upset when she finds lipstick on one of the glasses in the bathroom and, after insisting they change rooms, finds something wrong with several more rooms before she finds one that satisfies her. Meanwhile, Chandler is trying to watch a high-speed car chase on TV and seems more interested in that than he does in spending time with Monica. They have a fight and Monica storms out of the hotel room. Back at home Chandler thinks things are over between them, which makes Monica realize Chandler has never been in a relationship that survived the first fight before. She tells him that it's nothing to freak out about and welcomes him to an adult relationship. Ross tries to tell Rachel that Emily has demanded that he can't see her anymore and that he is going along with it to make his marriage work, but he fails because LaPooh died and her nose starts bleeding. When he finally manages to tell her, she is furious and upset and worries that she will become the next "Kip," a reference to Chandler's former roommate who dated Monica and after a messy breakup got "phased out" of the group. The hotel where Chandler and Monica stayed called and left a message saying there was an eyelash curler left in the room. Joey confronts Chandler about it, outrageously suspecting that Chandler has gone on a gay cruise. Toward the end of the episode, Joey hears Monica ask Rachel to borrow her eyelash curler because she lost hers. He puts two and two together and starts to freak out. To keep him from exclaiming it to everyone, Monica and Chandler drag him into the bedroom and confess that they've been sleeping together, but swear him to secrecy. Phoebe is offended when Rachel claims that she always assumed that Phoebe would be the first one to be phased out of the group. However, Rachel convinces her to leave the group with her and start a new group. Phoebe agrees, but only if they can take Joey with them. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Christopher Liam Moore - The Hotel Clerk James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Dana DeValley Piazza Written By: Scott Silveri Trivia * In the uncut DVD version of the episode, when Ross and Rachel are in Central Perk, there is an additional scene at the start where Phoebe is performing and the place empties. Also, when Chandler and Monica first arrive at the hotel, they both shout that they are going to have sex. * This is the first episode to mention that Ross and Chandler were roommates in college. * It is weird that Monica being such a cleanliness freak never bothered to clean the floor below her bed as Joey's stuff is still there from The One Where Ross And Rachel Take A Break. *The pink medicine that Ross drinks for his stomach is Pepto-Bismol. It can be seen in Monica's Apartment and after that, over the table in Central Perk when Ross is talking to Rachel. Goofs * When Monica says "Connecticut or Vermont", in this shot, her hands are loose, but in the next shot, her hands are crossed. * Joey says he doesn't know who Kip is, however in "The One With The Dozen Lasagnas" (S1E12), he says to Chandler "I know all about Kip!" It is possible, however that he forgot. * When Rachel and Ross are talking in Central Perk, the jacket and purse behind Rachel on the couch keep moving. * When Joey figures out the truth about Chandler and Monica and Chandler drags him into Monica's bedroom, Monica is right behind them. However, in the next shot, she is clearly three or four steps behind the two of them. * At one point, Joey says "hey Rach" but his lips don't move Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Friends